


Seungkwan and the Seven Humans

by escherichia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, ChinaLine, Comedy, Coupzi, Crack, Funny, JiHan, Jicheol, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, meanie, seungsol, soonseok, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escherichia/pseuds/escherichia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No Centennial Magical Creatures Meetup is complete without a play by the SEVENTEEN coven!</p><p>SEVENTEEN X Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BACKSTAGE

  
Chan cleaned the stage and started arranging the props to be used for the play with supersonic speed. Mere 118 years old, Chan was the maknae of the coven. Being the maknae gave him certain 'privileges' as his hyungs liked to call, which were nothing but banal errands and tasks they would've never done. This prop arrangement was one of them. But this time he wasn't complaining. _Anything to make this play a success._

This was his first Centennial Magical Creatures Meetup. An event where imperative topics are discussed by the heads of clans in the morning and a fun festival is held at night. He was amazed to see the various stalls: the Centaurs race, the charming pixie craft shop, the Red Witch's fortune stall where the crystal ball showed no whereabouts of his mate, the questionable antique fairy stall, the fishy dunk-a-troll stall in which no matter how hard Mingyu tried the troll didn't fall.

And then there was there's. The SEVENTEEN coven's performance stage.

In every meetup they had musical performances throughout the day and a grandiose play presented at the meetup's huge theater stage.Their plays over the centuries had gained the reputation to be the pinnacle of the meetup. 

 _For all the wrong reasons_ , he bitterly thought.

Bad direction, cringe-worthy dialogues and over-the-top acting were the prerequisites of a SEVENTEEN play.

He heard from Hoshi hyung that last time they had performed The Nutcracker. There was a last minute confusion and somehow there were two Nutcrackers instead of one. That ended in chaos and the audience lapping it all up thinking it to be 'Comedy of Errors'. _But at least I found my mate in the audience_ , Hoshi hyung had said. True, after that meetup Seokmin hyung, an immortal half centaur- half human and his best friend Minghao hyung, a vampire from China joined their coven.

He heard from Seungcheol hyung that last-to-last time they had performed Don Quixote. That ended up with them setting the stage on fire. And also they missed a few lines.

In the heat of the moment, they thought it would be perfect to improvise. The fire grew out of hand and soon everyone had to vacate the place. But the audience were so into it that they never noticed the zenith of the play to be an ad-lib. But the production crew did. It was only after Jeonghan hyung's intervention that they weren't banned from further meetups. It was after that play that they got a crazy fan base. That was also how Seungkwan hyung and Vernon hyung, star struck by their performance, joined their coven.

They literally created the 'it's so bad it's good' genre.

_But not this time_

This time their coven had grown. Seungcheol hyung, Jeonghan hyung, Wonwoo hyung had found their human mates. This time they were well-prepared. This time they had a fire extinguisher handy.

He was hell bent on making this time's play a hit. In the best way possible. 

After making final, meticulous adjustments to the arrangement, Chan stood back and admired his work.

He saw Hoshi, all dressed up in a formal suit and tie, coming towards him.

"All done?"

"Yes" he answered, proud of his work.

"Good job, Chanie." Hoshi grinned, eyes disappearing and his fangs visible.

The present set scene was the evil queen's bedroom. It was a refined bedroom with massive paintings hanging on the wall and a beautiful, sophisticated mirror hung on one corner.

"It's beautiful." Hoshi said. "Our play is going to be a huge hit. It'll be better than all the previous ones. We're going to make it big!" he gushed excitedly.

Unable to control his sudden burst of energy, Hoshi started pacing the stage, throwing punches and high kicks, all while screaming a series of 'alright!', 'we got this', 'finally' and 'yes!'.

Even Chan couldn't hide his excitement seeing his hyung. Finally they'll execute a perfect  play. There won't be any screw-ups this time. There won't-

 

CRASH!

Chan turned around so fast he would've cracked his neck if he was a human. He stared at Hoshi in an aphasic horror. Eyes rounded, mouth hanging open with no words coming out, Chan would've laughed at him but right now Chan was pretty sure he resembled the other.

He broke the mirror. 

He broke the mirror, the magic mirror, the 'mirror, mirror on the wall' mirror which was actually 'magic mirror on the wall' his brain correcting him even in this situation. 

HE BROKE THE MVP!

A strangled cry escaped from Chan.

"Oh shiiiiit" Hoshi cried. "Um, It's okay. It's okay, all we have to do is find another one." he said hastily.

"Another one?! All stalls are closed now. And we're performing in ten minutes!" he said growing hysterical by the second. If it was possible, Chan would've cried by now.

"Then we'll find something else." Chan shook his head. _Doomed, we're doomed._

Hoshi looked around himself, searching for a replacement. He spotted an object and smiled deviously. "That can work." he pointed it to Chan.  
Dumbfounded by the entire situation, Chan just mutely stared the object, then Hoshi and then the object again.  _Is he serious?!_  

"Yes" Hoshi nodded "Yes, that'll work perfectly."  

 

**Meanwhile elsewhere.**

  
Jeonghan sat in front of the mirror and stared at Jisoo who was leaning against the wall behind him. He pouted slightly while running fingers trying to straighten his already perfect hair.

"But what if they think it's real? What if the audience believe my character is my real personality?" Concern was clear in his eyes. He was going to play the formidable character of the evil Queen. Someone whose personality was a stark contrast to his own.

 Jisoo's lips quirked. "You do realize those people have known you for a long time right? They know you very well. Besides you aren't like the Queen at all."

His mind immediately played the countless memories of him finding Jeonghan fixedly staring his reflection. He swore he could hear the 'why you always lyin' vine but he pushed that thought aside, glad that Jeonghan couldn't read minds like Wonwoo.

"Yeah but only for a few thousand years. That's not enough."

Jisoo rolled his eyes. "We literally met last summer and I know you by the back of my hand."

Before Jisoo could blink, Jeonghan was up and had him caged in his arms, against the wall. "That's because we're mates. We were meant to know each other well."

He leaned in, breathing deeply against Jisoo's neck. He drew his fangs out and slowly moved them against his neck, faintly scratching it. Careful not to hurt him but enough to affect his mate. And Jisoo's shudders only encouraged him more.

"You have no idea what you do to me, Jisoo" he said his voice lower and huskier than before, "Your scent, it's like a drug to me, my personal brand of heroin." He slowly moved his fingers over his shoulders down to his chest. He felt Jisoo's heartbeat quicken under his touches and the slow thrumming sound of his blood flowing in his veins calling him to savor it.

"Huh. Wrong movie, babe. It's Snow White you should be focusing on." Jisoo's whispered heavily, clearly affected by his mate's actions and close proximity.  
"I am. Especially towards a dwarf named Ba-"

He never got to complete his sentence.

 The door was flung open with a crash. Jeonghan's grip on Jisoo's arm tightened and his nose flared as he glared at the wide-eyed pink haired intruder.

Jisoo sighed mentally. _Here we go again._  

Yoon Jeonghan is an ethereal beauty. His grace and poise conjoined with elegance results in an angelic comeliness which even vampires found it difficult to resist. He was known in the vampire world to be nonchalant and dispassionate. However there is exception. Two exceptions, to be precise.

Only two people in the entire world could make Jeonghan's dead heart race. One due to  uncontrolled desire and the other due to sheer rage.

  
"I SWEAR TO GOD, JIHOON" he roared, the angelic beauty morphing into the devil himself. "If you weren't Seungcheol's mate, you would've been dead by now."

"Oh. Did I interrupt you guys? So-sorry, sorry." Jihoon nervously giggled. "I'll, uh, I'll leave now, bye" he ran, not daring to look back.

It was as if Jihoon had mastered the 'How-to-cockblock-Jeonghan' class. Ever since he joined their coven as Seungcheol's mate, he unintentionally began interrupting Jeonghan and Jisoo and their 'woo-hoo' time. He somehow always ended up in between them. Jihoon shrugged it off as an amusing coincidence while it was Jeonghan's biggest pet peeve. 

"I hope he gets a taste of his own medicine." Jeonghan hissed.

  
**Meanwhile elsewhere.**

  
" Junhui ge, how do I look? " Minghao asked, eyes shining expectantly.

He was going to essay the role of Sleepy the dwarf, so the coordi noona dressed him in a cosy white onesie which had small printed black hearts on it. He looked absolutely adorable.

Jun's right hand twitched. The urge to pet Minghao was stronger than ever. He wanted to run his hand through his soft curls but he resisted.

"You look,"he gulped, "okay." He said with an impassive face and a voice which sounded bored even to his ears.

Minghao's smile faltered and the light in his eyes dimmed.

 _Oh great, I did it again_. Jun wailed mentally.

It wasn't that the elder didn't like him. Quite literally the opposite. Jun liked Minghao a lot but he had problems expressing himself.What started as protecting and guiding a fellow countryman turned into affection without even him realizing it. His actions just pushed Minghao away from him.

Why does he keep a front like that?

But not today. No, today he'll bluntly tell him his feelings. Maybe it was the language barrier? Maybe confessing in Mandarian would help?

"Minghao, there's something I want to tell you-" he started in Mandarian only to be stopped by the other.

"No, Junhui ge. Remember we promised not to use Mandarian. Let's talk in Korean."

An exasperated groan threatened to come out but he held it down.

"Well then, stop calling me ge!" his voice came out harsher than he expected. _No, I don't want to be your brother but something else perhaps..._

If he thought he had upset him earlier then he was sure he had done now.

Minghao flinched. "Do you want me to call you 'hyung' perhaps?" 

If Jun wasn't so desperate to get his feelings across he would've crashed to the ground, with his arms flung up and cried by now.

"No look I-"

He never got to complete his sentence.

"Jun hyung!" Seokmin came in with a bright smile on his face and a bottle in his hands oblivious to the obvious tension between Jun and Minghao.  
"I've been looking for you, I have something for you. Oh The8, you're here too. You look cute."he said, his smile unwavering and ruffled Minghao's hair. Jun could only eye him with jealousy. _It's natural to show some skinship, why can't I do that?_

"Thanks. I'm going out." Minghao left before Jun could say anything.

"Bye." Seokmin waved him, still smiling. If he didn't knew Seokmin better he would've thought it to be creepy.

Jun sighed. He'll sort this out once the play is over.

"Jun hyung!" His attention went over to Seokmin.

"What?"

"You know you're playing Dopey's role right?" 

"Of course I do."Jun said sarcastically. _Is that why he came here for? To inform me my role few minutes before the actual performance started?_

"Yeah, well I have something to help your performance."

"What?"

"Here" he offered him the bottle which had the words 'GO-GO DRINK' engraved on it. "This will help you."

Jun took a whiff of the bottle. He looked at Seokmin suspiciously. No matter from which angle you see, the entire bottle looked shady.

"Are you drugging me? Is this alcohol?" Jun asked with narrowed eyes.

Seokmin looked scandalized."What? No, no, no" He vehemently shook his head.

"This is supposed to help you relax and feel good. I brought it from an antique fairy stall few hours ago. It's completely safe."

"Are you sure?" Jun eyed the drink dubiously. 

"Yeah. The owner guaranteed me with its effects. It'll start working after few minutes of having it and it'll last for an hour or so. Take a gulp."

Jun uncapped the bottle. _Maybe this will give me the strength to confess_.

He took few hesitant gulps. It was unexpectedly sweet.

"Oh drink up" Seokmin said 

''It will be allll riigghhhttt~" he sang.

  
**Meanwhile elsewhere.**

  
Seungkwan smoothed his blue dress for the umpteenth time. The dress bulged around his stomach far more than his liking. He turned and faced Vernon who was engrossed in tying his tie.

"Vernon, do I look fat in this dress?"

Vernon froze and stared at his mate blankly.

It has arisen. The one thing in the entire world that daunted him. His source of misery - 'the question'.

Over the past three centuries, Seungkwan had been asking him this question and its variants and somehow every time, every single time  Vernon ended up giving the wrong answer. Like the last time Seungkwan asked him if his ass looked big in those jeans and he answered no but Seungkwan just slapped him. Or the last-to-last time when Seungkwan asked him if he looked fat in a particular tunic and he honestly answered yes but Seungkwan just slapped him. Or the last-to-last-to-last time when Seungkwan asked him if...

Basically, a trip down his memory lane only results in failure to please his mate and caustic pain to his cheek.

"You look beautiful." Deftly side-stepping his question. He was warily trudging a perilous path which always ended him getting slapped.

"I know that but do I look fat?"

_Oh Father Louis Williams Suga Adams the third, help me choose the right answer. Or at least give me strength to endure his slap._

"Uh..you.." 

He never got to finish his sentence.

"Seungkwan, the coordi noona's looking for you. Something about the dress not stitched properly. You have to change it." Seungcheol said, his head peeking through the door.

Relief flooded throughout Vernon's body. His face wanted to break into a smile but he managed to remain poker faced.

"Ah! See I knew it. This wasn't fitting me right."

So the answer was yes this time, Vernon noted.

''I'll be back, Vernonie."

"Yeah." Vernon smiled.

It wasn't about Seungkwan slapping him that he dreaded. Well, not entirely. Seungkwan lets things like appearance and weight affect him adversely. Vernon's every wrong answer results a despondent Seungkwan, a sight that breaks his heart every time he sees it. He can bear a slap to his face but not his mate's downcast gaze. That and the disappointment in Seungkwan's eyes when he realizes that Vernon forgot their anniversary.

Vernon forgot their anniversary every year. Every single century. 

You'd think being together for three centuries would be enough to remember a date but no, that's Vernon to you.

He checked his appearance, smoothed his suit and tie and revised his script, all within a second.

_Now if only he could only remember when their anniversary was..._

 

* * *

Minghao ducked and left the dressing room as quickly as he could. _Why was he like that?_

Unaware of his surroundings he crashed into Jihoon who came running from the makeup room.

"AW!OUCH!" they groaned, one rubbing his shoulder, the other his head.

They both muttered apologies and smiled realizing it was just a member they crashed into.

"Minghao-ah, Jihoon-ah." Hoshi called. Before Jihoon could process anything, Hoshi and Chan were already beside him. He would be lying if he said he was used to vampire super speed. It still dazed him.

"Um, I have made some slight changes in the play." Hoshi started. Chan scoffed at the word 'slight'.

"Last minute? I don't think you should." Jihoon said. 

"Well, something happened and uh-" Hoshi said, trying to find better words to describe the 'something'. Although Jihoon didn't have vampire super senses like his mate but he was pretty sure he heard Chan say 'Doomed, we're doomed.'

An elf approached them before Hoshi could continue. 

"Excuse me, are you part of the SEVENTEEN coven?" They nodded.

"Is this water drinkable?" he pointed a water spring, "You've got humans in your coven haven't you?" he eyed Jihoon. "Don't trust the entire lot of them. Spreading their germs and wastes in every water body ever." he grumbled further. _He is more fit for my role than I am_ , Jihoon thought.

"Oh, don't worry, Sir" Jihoon smiled reassuringly "We are a very hygienic group."

  
**Meanwhile elsewhere.**

  
Mingyu sneezed.

He had been practising fake sneezing since morning, devotedly preparing for his role, while Seungcheol and Wonwoo were practising their lines.

"Look Wonwoo hyung, I sneezed and snot didn't fly!" he said referring to his earlier 'failed' attempts. "I'm finally getting a hang of it." Grinning naively like a child. If he had a tail, he would have been wagging it.

 _What does Wonwoo see in him?_ Seungcheol thought.

"Love is blind." Wonwoo replied hearing Seungcheol's mind, eyes lit in admiration as he saw his mate's smile.

"And unhealthy." Seungcheol said scrunching his nose.

  
  


* * *

  
"SEVENTEEN coven please assemble on the stage, play is starting in 3 minutes." A voice announced through the speakers.

The members gathered quite literally gathered where Hoshi and others were standing within the blink of an eye, with Jeonghan and Wonwoo practically carrying their mates because it was faster and easier.

"Wow, this place is packed!" Seungkwan exclaimed, mouth agape.

"Every ticket sold out, guys." Seungcheol said. They screamed and cheered throwing their hands in the air. 

"Most of them are here for Vernon." Mingyu said.

"Me?"

"Yeah. Apparently they saw you in SMT-" Everyone quietened down. Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu. A deathly silence prevailed. "Whaaat. What happened?" he asked.

"We don't talk about that. Not in this coven." Seungkwan replied in a small voice. Minghao nodded gravely.

"Snow White and Seven Dwarfs play is starting in two minutes. Audience please remain seated..." The voice droned on but they didn't listen further.

"This is it, guys." Seokmin said. Jeonghan whistled.

"Let's do this!" Seungcheol said placing his right hand in front, four fingers closed and the thumb open.

Everyone followed him and interlocked their fingers with one another till they made a circle. Cold, granite hard hands against soft, warm ones.

"3, 2, 1, FIGHTING!" They cheered and clapped.

Everyone took their positions and went accordingly to right or the left wing. Only Hoshi and Vernon remained.The curtains started to rise. Anticipated hushes and squealing voices could be heard. Blinding light started to stream through in.

"You ready, kid?"

  
"Yeah. My Mac's fully loaded." 


	2. ACT ONE

The curtain lifts up and reveals an affable Hoshi and a tepid Vernon, both wearing suave formal suit and tie.

"Moshi moshi, it's me Hoshi*." Hoshi said, grinning at his own humor.

"SEVENTEEN's back again with a new play for you guys!" he said. The audience whooped while the werewolves howled. Hoshi's grin widened.  
"This centuries' play is" he waited, while drum rolls played on cue. The audience played along holding their breaths, as if they didn't see their huge gaudy posters stuck almost everywhere. "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs!" Trumpets were heard and more cheers ensued. "Revamped" he quickly added as if he remembered something.

As the noise died he added "We've received a lot of messages, love, support and wishes from our international fans over the years. When we read it we think 'Ah! What can we do for them? Something must be done.' And so, we've decided to keep another narrator" he gestured towards Vernon "who'd translate it all into English. It was one of the way we could express our gratitude for all the fan art." The audience murmured appreciatively. Some fans however were a bit jealous to see the coven favoring leprechauns and mermaids over them.

He looked at Vernon, signaling him to speak.

"Wazzup." Vernon coolly said with a nod. Females in the audience cheered with young witches blowing kisses and writing Vernon's name surrounded by pink hearts in the air magically with the help of their wands, jealousy diminished as they could now ogle him the entire play unlike last time where he got only five-minute screen time. Knowing Seungkwan, Vernon remained impassive towards the affection thrown at him.

"Without further ado, let's start the play!" Hoshi said enthusiastically and took his seat located far right, few steps close to the right-wing. Vernon followed him.

  
The lights dimmed and only the stage was bright. The set showcased an elegant bedroom.

"Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, there lived a Queen." Hoshi said.

Jeonghan entered from the left-wing, wearing a long purple flowing gown with a red belt and ruby encrusted crown on his head. The audiences were momentarily stupefied by his beauty and murmured phrases of admiration.

"Her beauty was incomparable. An entity born to be envied, coveted and reverenced. Vanity was her Achilles heel. Her inner want to be idolized never ceased, she was the most beautiful woman in the kingdom. Anyone who dared to challenge her otherwise seek nothing but death." 

Thunder storms could be heard. Dramatic classical music was played. Jeonghan moved about imposingly, slower than his usual fast vampire speed.

"There was a Queen. She was pretty. If you're prettier then you die." Vernon translated eloquently.

"She had an instrument, a veracious one who'd answer all her questions - a magical coffee machine."

 

"Wait what?" the entire audience and members backstage asked in unison.

  
Chan just smacked himself on the forehead. 

 

  
**Meanwhile in the right-wing.**

  
Jun kept pacing back and forth. 

  
To a normal human it would seem as if he was standing still but an experienced vampire like Seungcheol knew better. He was moving at a speed that would be considered fast by vampires. And that is something to say. Everyone except Seungcheol shrugged it off as nervousness.  
Seungcheol had seen him nervous before and this was next level. This was fighting the main boss level. It was as if the butterflies in his stomach were on steroids.

"Not steroids but 'GO-GO DRINK' or something" Wonwoo replied hearing the other's thoughts.

"He had what?!" Seungcheol exclaimed loudly, Wonwoo jumped at the intensity.

"Yeah, I heard Seokmin convincing Jun to drink it." he said.

"SSSSEEOKMIIIINNN" Seungcheol screamed. No good, that boy is up to no good. Ever since the soonseok couple has been united, they've caused nothing but trouble to him and everyone around them and as the coven leader Seungcheol had to take the responsibility of their mischief.

"Present hyung!" Seokmin grinned.

"You gave Jun what?" Seungcheol hissed in anger, dragging Seokmin in a corner.

"I-I-I , uh, gave him a drink to help him relax and get in the role." he glanced at Jun who was now sitting knees to his chest with hands wrapped around it, truculently rocking back and forth and gulped "It's uh, not working yet but when it does, he'll be alright."

"Oh, the drink is working alright." Seungcheol snapped. "You see that?" he pointed towards Jun "That's the effect of 'GO-GO DRINK'."

"Huh, b-bu-but the owner! The owner guaranteed me ah-an-and even my centaur friends have taken it many times they've-"

"On vampires it doesn't work." he said exasperatedly. "'GO-GO DRINK' makes them crazy and psychotic. Even amiable, tolerant vampires turn into savage beasts."

Seokmin's eyes widened in horror. Both of them looked at Jun who had started to mumble something which sounded like nefarious incantation to their ears. Scared, they held hands and stood in that position, not daring to look away or to speak.

  
"What do we do now hyung?" Seokmin whispered. 

"I don't know." Jun threw his head back, still rocking and mumbling "I really don't know."

  
  


* * *

  
"Queen had a magic cof- wait what?" Vernon said, his brain processing the information quite late than others.

This was one of the moments which showed what SEVENTEEN was famous for. They not only had vampires from different regions but also creatures of different species. The diversity never stopped them, in fact it made them stronger. Their harmony and integrity was praised by creatures of all species. The coven had the power to unite people. This time in confusion. 

True to Hoshi's words there was a coffee machine on a table beside the bed. Jeonghan walked towards it.

Unfazed by the turn of events, Jeonghan didn't flounder. He continued on like a professional. He was used to unexpected random ad-libs but he was definitely going to have a nice chat with Hoshi later.

  
"Magic coffee machine on the table" he said, quickly thinking of words that could rhyme with table. Able? cable? maple? 

"Who is the fairest in this fable?" Pleased with his impromptu lines he smiled to himself.

  
"Oh wow" "Ah revamp" "New version huh?" Voices from the audience could be heard.

  
Mingyu, formerly the voice of mirror now the voice of coffee machine rapped from backstage.

  
"Pretty babe with long legs, you ask  
To answer you truthfully it is my task.  
Yeah uh, you the prettiest, you the very best,  
Fairest in the land, babe  
Anyone could've guessed."

  
Jeonghan laughed maniacally. "Yes, yes. My magic coffee machine never lies. No one can ever be more beautiful than I am."

Thunder storms and dramatic music ensued. Thick, misty fog started covering the stage until it was completely covered by it. Few moments later the fog receded. The background had changed. The set was now that of a garden with a huge well located at the center.

Happy, uplifting music was played with birds chirping. The entire atmosphere changed from an oppressing, intimidating one to a pleasant, merry one.  
Seungkwan entered the stage from the right wing.

  
"Is that a unicorn on his dress?" Someone from the audience asked.

He huffed. There was a last-minute dress change and the only dress cloth the stylist witch managed to conjure was the one left over after a pegasus' third bithday party. The cloth was covered with star stickers and many colourful ponies. They had no other choice but this one. He had to wear the light blue dress covered with yellow stars and ponies of various colours.

He ignored the comment and stood by the well.

"The queen had a step daughter" Hoshi said.

"She was extremely beautiful," Seungkwan exaggeratedly acted coy "talented," he started singing and hit a high note that would've made Mariah Carey cry "and a playboy who is free after twelve." Seungkwan winked at the audience suggestively. His fan girls went crazy and screamed.

"She was beautiful, talented and mine." Vernon translated, irked by the audience's reaction.

"but she was ill-treated by her step mother." Seungkwan fell with a forlorn expression overemphasizing his woe.

"Her name was-"

 

"JOHN CENA!" Mingyu shouted and John Cena's 'You can't see me' was played.

The surprised audience laughed while Seungkwan was taken aback.

"Vey! When did you include this? I wasn't told anything about it." he exclaimed.

The audience laughed harder at the other's astonishment.

  
"Her name was Snow White." Hoshi completed his statement.

Quite comically, Seungkwan's expression quickly changed back into the forlorn one.

"She liked to sing in the castle's garden by the well."

Seungkwan hummed. He sang "Wanna know a secret? Promise not to tell?" 

"NO!" Members from the left-wing shouted.

"Vey! Why are acting like this? This isn't the chorus." he exclaimed.

They sniggered and then sang the right vocals.

Seungkwan continued again,

"We are standing by a wishing well  
Make a wish into the well  
That's all you have to do  
And if you hear it echoing  
Your wish will soon come true" 

  
He sang beautifully, hitting all the right chords. The audiences were moved by his voice, mentally praising him.

"I'm wishing " he sang further. The members backstage repeated each phrase after him, building the chorus.

"For the one I love  
To find me   
Today   
I'm hoping  
And I'm dreaming of  
The nice things  
He'll say" 

He sang a series of high notes after that, which was pleasant for the few seconds but grew destructive after that. The werewolves, sensitive to high frequency sounds, whined and closed their ears, glasses shattered, few light bulbs broke, even the 'magic' coffee machine's glass cracked.

On cue Wonwoo entered from the right-wing dressed up in black royal robes, black slacks, black shoes and a black crown on his head with thick eye-liner applied.

He looked at Seungkwan and froze.

  
"Did he forget his lines?" "Stage fright?" Anxious whispers were exchanged by the audience.

  
Jeon Wonwoo never truly understood how he had acquired the ability to read minds when he was transformed into a vampire. He despised it. Ugly lies, true emotions, hidden agendas and two-faced people who he used to call friends were exposed. The harsh reality toughened him into a brooding emo vampire with a penchant for eye-liner. He was a cult icon in the vampire world and had unenthusiastic vampires who wrote angsty poems as followers. 

One little secret however threatened to destroy his reputation. He didn't tell anyone about it, not even Mingyu. He wasn't sure how it started but he sure knew he couldn't stop. He had to hide it over few months now. It was difficult, painful even but he did. He was sure they wouldn't get it. Nobody understood him anyways. 

Nobody would understand his love for My Little Pony

  
He was a brony, brony for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = "Moshi Moshi" means hello in Japanese and ik they use it ONLY WHILE SPEAKING ON THE PHONE but i couldn't resist! let's face it, hoshi would've used it too. 
> 
> thaaanks for reading! kudos and comments are appreciated a lot!! Please comment if you liked it or disliked or about life in general idk atm im really thirsty for comments lol!  
> ohh! i almost forgot. the mingyu's rap part and um do let me know how you felt about it? was it cheesy? or cringe-worthy? idk how i'm feeling about it. i'm kind of proud of myself but i think i could've written it better? idk  
> tell me everything.


	3. ACT TWO

Wonwoo stared at Seungkwan's dress. His inscrutable, blank expression hid a vampire who was squealing internally.

_All the characters from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic are here!_

 

There was Rainbow dash, a sky blue Pegasus with rainbow coloured mane and hair, on his left shoulder; Twilight Sparkle, a purple unicorn with pink streaked indigo mane, on his chest; Rarity, a white coated unicorn on his stomach and just below Rarity was Pinkie Pie.

_Ah! Pinkie Pie._

Wonwoo gazed longingly at Pinkie Pie, a pink pony. She was Wonwoo's favourite. A cheerful, energetic and wacky pony.

"Um, why is he?" an uncertain voice from the audience began "Why is he staring at Seungkwan's crotch?"

Vernon cleared his throat loudly.

Hoshi quickly recited his own lines, assuming Wonwoo forgot his.

"A dapper prince approached Snow White. He had heard her sing and was enchanted by her voice." Whiny werewolves clicked their tongue in disapproval while rubbing their ears to soothe them.

"He decided to court the young maid with the help of a song."

 

Silence prevailed. An owl could be heard hooting at a distance.

The audiences were anticipating for a deep melodic sound that never came.

 

"Wonwoo hyung." Seungkwan sharply whispered.

An oblivious Wonwoo, too deep in his own thoughts, continued to stare at Seungkwan. The audiences were convinced that he had indeed forgotten his lines.

"Wonwoo hyung!" he pressed on, desperately trying to get the other's attention.

 

"Wait I got this!" a passionate shriek from the audience was heard. Before any one could react a remembrance spell was casted on the stage.

 

The young wizard who casted it was one of Wonwoo's many followers as apparent by the black cloak and thick eyeliner. He bewitched not only his idol but also Vernon who was sitting close to Wonwoo.

 

Both Wonwoo and Vernon shook from sudden electrification. Realization dawned on both them; one aware of his surroundings, the other was hit by an epiphany.

 

"Sorry. Gotta go." Vernon said and left the stage with ultrasonic speed.

 

Before anyone could react, a soulful sound was heard

 

"Now that I've found you  
Hear what I have to say"

Wonwoo sang, his deep voice resonating.

 

"One song  
I have but one song  
One song  
Only for you"

His voice had an instant calming effect on the audience. Mesmerized, they forgot the mishap that had occurred few moments ago.

 

"One heart  
Tenderly beating  
Ever entreating  
Constant and true"

 

He knelt and held Seungkwan's left hand. This was an ad-lib. Rather than gazing his eyes, he stared at the ponies on his dress. The audiences were touched by his gesture while Wonwoo was just glad he was on eye-level with Pinkie Pie.

 

"One love  
That has possessed me  
One love  
Thrilling me through"

He sang fervently, emphasizing the stanza.

 

"One song  
My heart keeps singing  
Of one love  
Only for you."

The impressed audience clapped while Wonwoo stood up. Seungkwan exaggeratedly acted shy and left the stage while Wonwoo remained and continued to stare the ponies on Seungkwan's back with a dreamy face.

 

**In the left-wing.**

 

"Waahh! Wonwoo hyung." Mingyu cried.  
"Did you see that? He never looks at me like that."

 

"That's just acting, Mingyu" Jihoon said rolling his eyes.

He wailed. "And that kneeling down and stuff, that wasn't even in the script!"

"An ad-lib Mingyu." Jisoo patronized. "It was pretty awesome, though. The timing was perfect, quite magical."

"Not for me." Mingyu pouted.

"Cheer up. You're performing in a minute now." Jisoo said.

 

The ambience of the left-wing was disparate. There was Jeonghan with dark aura arround him, completely in the skin of his character, standing closest to stage; a pouting, dejected Mingyu; a benevolent, smiling Jisoo near his mate; an expectant Chan eagerly awaiting his entry; an asleep Minghao and a nervous Jihoon.

Jihoon was nervous to say the least. This was the first time he saw so many creatures; witches and wizards, elves and trolls, centaurs and werewolves. Creatures he thought only existed in fairy tales. And now he was to perform in front of them. He was scared, excited and awed which all bubbled down to nervousness. He looked around for something that could distract him, something that would calm his nerves.  
He spotted that something on the table beside him.

 

It was a bottle which resembled Coca Cola and had words engraved on it.

 

_'GO-GO DRINK'? Is this like Red Bull?'_

He didn't think twice before gulping down its contents.

 

_Yup. Tastes exactly like Red Bull._

 

* * *

 

The set changed back to the Queen's bedroom. Vernon was back, much to his fan girls' glee.

 

Jeonghan enters from the left-wing imposingly. Thunder storms were heard. He went straight up to the coffee machine and said,  
"Magic coffee machine on the table.  
Who is the fairest in this fable?" He couldn't stop himself from smiling again. He was a genius. Who comes up with such good impromptu lines, huh?

 

Mingyu rapped from backstage.  
"Gotta keep this short,  
you're hot,  
but it's not your name I see.  
Fairest chick in the land  
on the other hand,  
is Snow White, oopsie."

 

"When the Prince serenaded Snow White, she glowed in love and thus reached her true beauty. Her beauty surpassed the Queen's. To hear a name other than hers made the Queen furious. To hear her stepdaughter's name just added fuel to the fire." Hoshi said.

 

Jeonghan roared. He kicked the table and the already cracked coffee machine broke into pieces. He flipped over the bed with his vampire strength and crushed it. He crumbled every piece of furniture in sight. That wasn't in the script but it helped to vent out all the anger Jihoon had caused. If Soonyoung can improvise so could he.

 

"The jealous Queen went apeshit-crazy." Vernon said.

 

The fascinated audience watched it all in awe. It was rare to see someone so into their character.

 Jeonghan composed himself, adjusted the falling crown on his head and smoothed his dress.

 

"Dino!" he shouted.

 

Lights dimmed, a disco ball was lowered from above. Michael Jackson's 'Billie Jean' was played. Chan moonwalked and entered the stage flashily wearing an equally flashy sunglasses and an ostentatious jacket with a hat.

He danced for quite a while before Jeonghan clicked his tongue in irritation.

For someone with only one dialogue, he sure showed some attitude.

"Dino!" he said, grabbing the other's attention. The music stopped, lights brightened again and the disco ball disappeared above. Dino bowed deeply.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"You're my best huntsman, Dino. I have a task for you."

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Kill Snow White."

Dino hesitated.

"The great huntsman Dino hesitated. Snow White was his only companion in the kingdom. How could he kill his only friend?" Hoshi said.

"Dino and Snow White were best friends. He couldn't kill her." Vernon translated.

"The Queen noticed his compunction."

Jeonghan moved closer towards Dino.

"Who's your daddy, Dino?" Jeonghan lowered his voice and asked.

 

"What?!" the audience yelled in unison.

"I-I- mean" Jeonghan regained his composure back to the evil Queen's sharp voice "Who's your Queen, Dino?"

"You are Jeong\- err- your Majesty."

"Then follow my orders." he yelled. "I want Snow White dead. Bring me her heart as a proof."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR ALL THE KUDOS! and um the next pat will be very long and the last part (HOPEFULLY!)  
> there aren't many gags in this one, it was like a filler sort of chap but I promise the next one's gonna be waaay more hilarious, can't wait to write it! that's where the dwarfs are introduced hahaha i've got some really great ideas about it.  
> AS ALWAYS PLEASE COMMENT! more than kudos i really look forward to read more comments, it really motivates me and puts me in a good mood :3 :) comment if you liked it or if you disliked it or about life in general. peace!


	4. ACT THREE

“And so, the great huntsman Dino started his quest for Snow White. A quest which lasted about 50 seconds. All he had to do was follow chirping birds and shattered glasses.” Hoshi said.

The set changed from the Queen’s bedroom to the castle’s garden where Seungkwan stood by the well. Dino entered from the left-wing with a menacing dagger in hand.

"Oh! Dino. Did you come here for a nice chat?" Seungkwan smiled at the other.

“No, to kill you.” Dino replied in a deadpan voice.

Seungkwan screamed, ran a few steps before he quite noticeably, purposefully twisted his ankle and fell down.

“Dino, no! Don’t kill me.” He cried but Dino moved closer slowly with a sharp edged dagger in hand. Seungkwan slowly crawled backwards with every step Dino took.

“For our friendship’s sake!” Unheeding his comment, he inched in closer aiming the dagger towards Seugkwan’s chest.

“For- for Michael Jackson’s sake!”

Dino gasped loudly and loosened his grip on the dagger, letting it fall.

“Aww man.” He pouted. “I guess that’s it. I can’t kill you now.”

Seungkwan huffed. "Why do you want to kill me? I swear I didn't touch your 'Thriller' album."

Dino sat down next to Seungkwan.

"Nahhh. It's your mama. She wants you dead."

"Mama wants me dead? Fo' sho'?"

"Foshizzy my nizzy."

Hoshi cleared his throat.  _These youngsters are taking this way too casually._

"The huntsman Dino explained the situation to Snow White. He decided to betray the Queen's orders and help Snow White escape."

"Bros before hoes." Vernon said.

 

"But what about you? She'll kill you if you don't comply." 

“I'll give her that unsuspecting, nothing out of the ordinary, conveniently placed heart.” Dino said and pointed towards the fake rubber heart placed at the center stage.

Seungkwan nodded. "Yeah. That'll work, yeah."

"I'll leave then." They had an elaborate handshake which started with a fist bump and ended with a finger snap.  

“Just run, run, run.” Dino said hurriedly "And don't look back."

Thunderstorms ensued. Thick fog covered the entire stage while dramatic music played on.

"Snow White ran away from the castle. She seeked refuge in the dark forest, a deserted place filled with unexplainable secrets, a place no one dared to visit." Hoshi said somberly.

"Snow White ran into a forest. Weird place, lots of stuff happen. Not a place to hangout." Vernon said.

The fog receded. The backdrop was that of a dense forest. Jisoo, Jihoon and Mingyu entered from the left-wing. Seungkwan came running from the opposite wing and crashed into Jisoo.

"Woah! Steady there, child." Jisoo smiled helping Seungkwan regain his balance.

"She stumbled upon three dwarfs on her way."

"Hey! That one's clearly not a dwarf!" Someone from the front audience exclaimed, pointing towards Mingyu. Many creatures concurred and nodded their heads.

True, Mingyu was the tallest one in the group courtesy to his great-great-great grandmother who was a giant. He had inevitably inherited some of her blood. Even the second tallest Jun or Wonwoo would've passed as dwarfs but not him. He was too tall to be one. He had height complex as a child as his classmates used to bully for being abnormally tall for his age.

It vexed him to be singled out due to his height and not his magnificent acting ability. So he did what he does the best.

Mingyu sneezed at him.

Some people use sarcasm, some use harsh blunt retorts while some take it all out on the streets. Kim Mingyu lets his germs do the talking.

People in the audience groaned in disgust while the members flinched. "I knew it. Damn humans." A voice from the audience grumbled.

 

"Who are you?" Seungkwan asked. "Where am I?"

"I'm Bashful" Jisoo said, blushing slightly. "You just ran into our courtyard."

"They are my brothers" he gestured towards Mingyu and Jihoon.

"Hi, I'm Sneezy! Nice to meet you." Mingyu grinned and held his hand out. Seungkwan warily shook it and then vigorously rubbed his hand on his dress.

"Hello~ My name is Grumpy." Jihoon said. He smiled cutely with his eyes disappearing and waved at the audience. The audiences were pleasantly suprised and they cooed in delight. The members however slowly blinked. Twice.

_Did he just...?_

Jihoon felt all of his nervousness fade away once he had that drink. He felt contented and blithe. So carefree and light, almost as if he had wings and could fly now.

Seungkwan was taken aback. "Vey! Why are you acting like this?"

"'Cuz I don't feel like being grumpy." he pouted, jutting his pink lips out. Females in the audience squealed.

"You're Grumpy, act grumpy!" he insisted, stomping his foot for emphasis.

"Nope~" Jihoon sang, sticking his tongue out. 

That was all it took for the young witches in the audience to conjure DSLRs with huge lens, within milliseconds. They cooed and asked Jihoon to pose for them.

Jihoon struck a lot of poses, some with peace signs, some with cute gestures but a majority of them had him making hearts at the audience. The witches captured every single moment, fan-girling over this cute entity they've never met before but would kill anyone who would touch their _smol child._

The members were astounded by the turn of events and unanimously decided to remain quite and wait for the photo shoot to finish. Seungkwan crossed his arms and pouted. He stood by the right-wing, pissed to have the spotlight off him.  

"Waah! Grumpy oppa, you're the cutest!" Someone from the audience squealed.

"Naahh~~ I personally think Jisoo hyung is the cutest! Especially when he blushes." he said.

To prove his point he pinched Jisoo's cheek till they turned red. Jisoo laughed it off and joined Jihoon in the photo shoot.

 

**Meanwhile in the left-wing.**

 

Chan heaved a sigh of relief.

_So far everything's going good._

Jeonghan hyung had handled the situation immaculately. No wonder he was the best! 

_The show will be a hit tonight! And there won't be any screw ups._

Sure, Wonwoo hyung forgot his lines and Vernon hyung left the stage mid play to make some unnecessary changes in the Sound and Light department and Jeonghan hyung quite literally broke the entire bedroom set but that's alright. His impeccable performance as the huntsman would make up for it.

He looked around. The left-wing was largely unoccupied. Wonwoo hyung had gone to wake Minghao hyung who was asleep in his coffin. The others were on stage or in the right-wing. That left only him and Jeonghan hyung who was busy playing with an apple.

The apple was arguably the most important prop of the night. Well, that and the mirror which unfortunately didn't make it out here tonight. Chan wondered why.

* * *

Jeonghan had his eyes on the stage. His precious mate was performing for the first time. He wanted to be that ideal boyfriend who supported his mate from the sidelines. He would never admit but he was nervous for his mate.  _What if they don't like him?_

To keep his thoughts astray he picked up the nearest prop he could play with. The apple. He kept tossing it from one hand to other. 

_He is doing well._

He smiled. Of course he'd do well. It's Jisoo we're talking about. The soft-spoken, anime nerd can do anything he sets his mind too.

He saw Mingyu sneeze and he flinched.  _That human needs to learn some manners._

He watched Jihoon and his antics.  _That guy. What is he doing?_

He was about to ignore him when he saw the most infuriating scene. That little twerp had his hands over his mate's cheek.

_He interrupts me and then has the audacity to touch my mate!_

Before Jeonhan knew he had crushed the apple due to his vampire super strength. The apple juice and its remains flowed down from his palm.

Chan yelped.  _Not again!_

"I-It's uh, alright!" Jeonghan said, his voice an octave higher than usual "We'll, uh use that.." Chan didn't bother hearing the rest. 

_Done. I'm so done with this play._

 

 **Meanwhile in the right-wing.**  
  

Seungcheol was watching it all in grim silence. There were many times in the past where he wanted to break through but he had held it down. But not today.  _No, especially not today. This has gone too far._

Choi Seungcheol was a 3000 and some odd hundred-year-old vampire. One of oldest and venerated vampire, he had the expertise and aura of a king. His orders were respected and executed without any questions asked. No one questioned him on his abilities, he had never fought a competition to evince it. But right now he felt a dire need to do so. He felt threatened by the sudden turn of events, a feeling he had rarely experienced in his life. 

He was the sole aegyo king and no one could challenge that. No one, not even his mate.

He moved to leave but Seokmin stopped him.

"Wait! It's not your entry yet." He held him back.

"Let go!" He whispered authoritatively. 

To hold Seungcheol back was a lost cause. He was a vampire on a mission. A mission to prove his cute beagleness for once and all.

"No! Don't leave me alone with Jun!" Seokmin pleaded.

His pleads fell on deaf ears, Seungcheol had already left the wing.

That left him and Jun alone in the wing. He gulped and glanced at the other.

Jun stopped rocking unexpectedly and opened his eyes. They were bloodshot. The Jun Seokmin knew was gone, replaced by a vicious beast, waiting to shred his prey in pieces. This was the closest he had been to facing death. Jun snarled dangerously.

Seokmin cried. _Help!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a real late update! i was supposed to update last week but since i had my real imp practical exams i couldnt do it. and now i legit have like two three days to complete this fic! gyaaahhh! if only stories wrote themselves *sigh*
> 
> as always please comment!!! and kudos too. Much appreciate. Very wow.


	5. ACT FOUR

"Grumpy oppa, you're really the cutest!" Someone from the audience exclaimed.

"No, he is not." Seungcheol said. He barged into the stage and pushed Seungkwan who was in the middle of his way down. Seungkwan crashed to the ground. He rubbed his arms though unhurt and muttered under his breath, quietly cursing his leader. He was wise and careful enough to keep it low.

"You know it's me who's the cutest, right? hing~" Seungcheol said. He poked his index finger in his cheek, tilted his head and smiled cutely.

Everyone froze. The audience stopped clicking pictures and the members slowly blinked again. _Did our leader just...? In front of the audience did he just...?_

 

 _"_ Vey! What happened now huh? Why aren't you taking my pictures?" He screamed. Creatures in the audience jumped at the intensity and looked at one another. Everyone knows Seungcheol and his renowned anger. If he loses his calm, you're dead meat. "Am I not cute enough?" He said in a low threatening voice, scaring the living daylights of his audience. The werewolves whined and bowed their heads in submission, elves burying their heads under their hats and others just shook under his presence.

"Of course you are! You are the cutest hunny bunny in the world!" Jihoon said while hugging Seungcheol's arm.

Seungcheol stumbled a bit and covered his mouth with his hand in shock. _Damn. He's good._ He had underestimated his opponent.

He had been called a lot of things in his life: 'S.coups', 'Vampire', 'Leader', 'Blood sucker', 'Idiot', 'Seungcheol'. 'Hunny bunny' was definitely a first. Especially that coming from his mate. He wanted to scoop Jihoon out of here and go somewhere warm and cozy where he could cuddle his mate. But he refrained.  _No, my reputation is on the line._

The audience regained their senses and started clicking Seungcheol's pictures in fear of the vampire's unrestrained rage. 

"Why don't you do something? Pose for us." A centaur from the audience arrogantly said. The others agreed quickly and played along, encouraging Seungcheol so that he doesn't beat the crap out of them.

Seungcheol smiled and made peace signs and hearts but he was interrupted by the same centaur.

"That Grumpy over there already did that. Do something new." He said domineeringly.

Seungcheol took it in his stride and decided to deal with the centaur patiently. _What can I do?_

"Do the gwiyomi song!" Jihoon giggled and smiled brightly, his eyes turning into slits. The audience were swayed by Jihoon's laugh and they smiled unconsciously. Determined to make the audience go gaga over him instead of his mate he decided to sing it.

"Alright." he said. He cleared his throat, clenched his vocal cords and sang expressively in a high pitch,

"1+1 is qwiyomi" he sang, poking his index fingers in his cheek, nodding his head sideways to the rhythm.

"2+2 is qwiyomi" he made two bunny ears with his two fingers and smiled cutely. The audience were enjoying it but were low-key afraid of him snapping at any moment.

"3+.." He trailed off. The note he had picked was higher than it should have been and instead of a beautiful falsetto a high pitched shriek came out. 

"Aww great. Can't even sing. Talentless. Where do you get these guys from? Wasted my time. Go on get on with the play. And do yourself a favour, remove that guy from the coven." The same centaur said. Apparently ignorant to the fact that Seungcheol was the leader and benighted to Seungcheol's rage.

Something snapped.

The audience and members inhaled sharply in unison. Some of them fled to the sides while some ducked to get a cover. The entire theater went silent.

"Excuse me." Seungcheol whispered. Even though it was a whisper everyone heard it.

He jumped down to the audience area and calmly took the centaur outside. "Huh? Were are you taking me..?"

An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

* * *

Hoshi clapped once to get everyone's attention.

"Well, that was er.." He scratched his neck "yeah. Moving on!"

"The three dwarfs took Snow White to their home. Their she met their other brothers." He continued.

The backdrop magically changed into a house. Minghao entered from the left-wing rubbing his yes and yawning. The audience took a liking to him instantly. 

"This our brother Sleepy." Jisoo introduced him to Seungkwan.

"Oh hello Sleepy!" Seungkwan said. Minghao yawned in exchange.

"And then Happy and Dopey entered." Hoshi said.

No one came out.

"And then Happy and Dopey entered." Hoshi repeated loudly, incase they failed to hear the first time.

Still no entrance by the said characters.

"I SAID HAPPY AND DOPEY ENTERED!" He screamed losing his patience.

A hesitant, scared Seokmin entered. ""H-he-hi I-I-I'm Ha-ha-happ-py." he struttered.

"Can you be more cheerful?" Seungkwan whispered.

Seokmin fake smiled and grinned "Hi I'm Happy!" He said, nailing it.

"Where's Dopey?", '"He said Dopey too, right?" Whispers were exchanged in the crowd.

"Where's Jun?" Seungkwan whispered.

"He's uh.." Seokmin started but was interrupted by the vampire himself.

Jun entered the stage, rabid with his hands clenched in a fist. He snarled dangerously and glared at Seokmin. He was psychotic.

"You." He hissed.

Seokmin's fake smile slipped away replaced by unadulterated fear. A distant neigh like scream was heard. He gulped.

Within the blink of an eye Jun had Seokmin pinned against the wall and had his hands against his throat. "You gave me that drink. Drugged me." He growled.

His single action evoked a variety of reactions. A "Waaah!" "Kyaaahh~~" "Jun oppa so hottt~~" "A beast!" reaction from the audience who could barely be contained in their seats; confused reactions from other members; a plain annoyed reaction from Seungkwan and a worried Hoshi who stood up from his seat, contemplating whether this was an ad-lib or his mate was really in danger.

"I-I didn't mean to! I swear.." Seokmin started but he felt the loss of Jun's hands on his throat. He coughed and raised his head to see his best friend protecting him. Minghao held Jun's hand in his and slowly drew circles on the back of his hand with his thumb, in an attempt to soothe Jun.

"It's alright. It's fine. I'm here." He repeated those words over and over again. His tranquil voice had a calming effect not only on Jun but also everyone in the theater. He ran his hands over Jun's hair, taming the beast.

"Beauty and the Beast!" Someone exclaimed. The audience agreed, vehemently nodding their heads.

"What?! No! Seungkwan and.. er I mean Snow White and Seven Dwarfs! That's the play." Seungkwan said, breaking the fourth wall.

"Moving on!" Hoshi said. He sighed. _The number of scenes and lines they had missed. How is this play still going on?_

* * *

Thick fog enveloped the entire stage within seconds. The set changed to the Queen's bedroom. Or rather the remains of the Queen's bedroom. Hurricane Jeonghan had destroyed every piece of furniture and prop to pieces.

Jeonghan entered the stage. He imposingly paced over and over again.

"Your Majesty." Chan moonwalked and entered the stage, this time with no background music.

"Yes, Huntsman Dino. Did you bring what I'd asked for?"

"Here" Chan handed the rubber heart over to Jeonghan.

Jeonghan took it and squeezed it. A voice akin to that a kid's toy makes when pressed came out of it. 

Jeonghan bowed his head and squished the heart forcefully. He shook slightly of anger.

"DO YOU THINK I'M DUMB?" He raged and threw the heart aside. It hit Chan on head and bounced of it. It squeaked again before eventually falling down.

"Leave. Leave before I kill you." Jeonghan seethed.

"K." Without turning back, Chan moonwalked back to the left-wing, as flashily as he had entered.

"The Huntsman did not carry out the Queen's orders. She was in a state of disappointment, anger and chafe." Hoshi said.

"The Queen was pissed cuz the Huntsman didn't do shit." Vernon said.

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

"Too many cooks spoil.. wait that's not it. Uhm whatever, she dies in the end or something. Oh wait that was a spoiler." Vernon articulated.

"With the help of black magic she-"

"I have to do it myself." Jeonghan hastily cut Hoshi's dialogue. "With the help of dark magic I will kill Snow White. I will cause her death with the help of this magic wasabi."

"Wait what?" Everyone exclaimed in unison.

Chan just buried his face in his hands.

"Wait wasn't it an apple?","I'm pretty sure it was an apple", "They sure don't stick to the plot." Whispers were exchanged in the crowd.

Hoshi huffed in annoyance. _Not only does this hyung cuts me off he makes ridiculous last minute changes in the play. That too with an important prop._ He continued on with his lines like professional but he will definitely voice his concerns to Jeonghan hyung once the play ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chap coming up sooon~~


	6. ACT FIVE

The backdrop magically changed back to the dwarfs home.

"Life was good for Snow White. The dwarfs let her into their home and hearts. She was at peace." Hoshi smiled and said.

"But happiness didn't last long." Thunderstorm was heard. Dramatic music was played.

Seungkwan stood by corner. A knock was heard.

"Who could it be now? The dwarfs won't return from their work until evening."

He pretended to open a door.

"Grown pretty, my ass. You look the same." Jeonghan's voice mumbled.

"I-I uh mean, aw sweetheart won't you let this old lady in." He said it loudly, this time with honey-coated words.

Seungkwan stepped aside and let Jeonghan in.

Jeonghan entered the stage dressed in old, shabby clothes and a white wig.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I am but an old, poor lady. Hear me out please." he said.

"I sell cosmetics! Eye-liner, mascara, lip gloss, lipstick. Name it, and you'll have it." He said passionately. His voice changed from a pitiful, vulnerable mature lady to a street-smart salesman. He opened his shabby coat to show a variety of high-end beauty products arranged in its pockets.

Seungkwan pursed his lips."No, thank you. I don't think I'll require any products for my skin."

Jeonghan gave him a skeptic look. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm very sure." He nodded for emphasis.

"Did I mention it has a free trial?"

"It.. is... free?" Seungkwan asked dubiously.

"Yes it is!" Jeonghan smiled.

"I guess I can look through some of them." Seungkwan said. Both of them sat on a sofa where Jeonghan excitedly showed the other various products.

"The Queen had disguised herself as an old woman and tricked Snow White. Poor Snow White fell into her stratagem."

 

"So are you saving this wasabi face mask is the best for my skin?"

"Yes, dear. It will give a wonderful glow." Jeonghan said sweetly. "The glow of death." He sinisterly added quietly.

Seungkwan opened the container. A second later he wished he hadn't.

Vampires have evolved senses. This includes developed olfaction. The stench of wasabi hit him, it affected him severely. Mature vampires like Jeonghan aren't so sensitive to these smells like him. An involuntary groan escaped. He could hear few whimpers and whines from the werewolves in the audience, agreeing with him on the awful effluvium.

"Urrghh." Seungkwan moaned. "Hyung, I can't do this! This stinks." He whispered.

"Sorry. Just bear with it for a while." Jeonghan empathetically replied.

"Here. Let me help you apply it." Jeonghan scooped lumps of the wasabi paste and much to Seungkwan's horror, he applied it on the younger vampire's face.

Seungkwan whimpered to have the fetor so close to him, he passed out within seconds. Jeonghan wasn't sure if it was acting or not.

He got up and swiftly removed his wig and tore his shabby clothing. He laughed maniacally.

"Snow White! You fell for my trap. Now I am the most beautiful woman and no one can stop me!" He laughed again sending shivers down everyone's spines. Thunderstorms ensued. 

"Snow White just got punked!" Vernon added, fist bumping the air enthusiastically.

"The dwarfs entered to find an unconscious Snow White and a crazy woman in their home." Hoshi said.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Seungcheol asked.

"Me?" Jeonghan grinned. "I am your Queen, the most beautiful woman in the kingdom. Bow down to me."

"Ehhhh~~ What happened to Snow White?" Jihoon asked pointing at Seungkwan's body.

"I have cursed her! No one can save her now! Only love's first kiss will wake her up."

"What's that green stuff on her face?" Seokmin asked.

"Tha-That was the magic wasabi. The cause of her unconsciousness."

"Nice." Seokmin grinned and high-fived Jeonghan.

"What happened to the apple?" Jisoo asked. 

"Long story." He eyed Jihoon grudgingly. Jihoon smiled at him in response.

They waited. The audience could hear crows cawing at a distance.

"So.. aren't you going to do something? I just harmed your friend." Jeonghan asked.

"Naahh. She was freebooting, anyway.You look mighty fine though. Wanna grab a cup of coffee?" Seungcheol said and winked at Jeonghan. The audience squealed at the 'Jeongcheol' interaction. Although he wasn't romantically inclined towards Jeonghan he had to do stuff like this for fan service.

"Nooo! Hunny bunny look at me only!" Jihoon clinged to Seungcheol and pouted.

The inner aegyo king simmered but Seungcheol held it down.  _Enough aegyo for the day._

"Vey! What is this storyline? You're supposed to help me out!" Seungkwan goy up suddenly. He had been listening their conversation, patiently waiting for them to dramatically call his name and cry and then fight the Queen to avenge him but nothing happened. And quite frankly it was frustrating.

"And you're supposed to be dead!" Jeonghan hissed and pushed him down. Seungkwan muttered and closed his eyes.

"All in favour to help Seungkwan say 'aye' or something." The leader of the group said.

"Ayyeeeee~~" Jihoon raised his hand and smiled.

"Yes." Jisoo smiled.

But that was it.

Minghao yawned, Jun growled and Mingyu digged his nose. Seokmin yelled a "Naaahh."

"Majority says no, so-" Seungcheol was cut off by a lost Wonwoo. "It's my part now, isn't it?" 

"Well yeah. Go ahead."

"The Prince who had serenaded Snow White happened to pass by. He stopped by the dwarfs home to see what the commotion was all about." Hoshi said.

"The Prince was a peeping tom who liked to butt into other people's business." Vernon said.

"Snow White, My love!" Wonwoo sat beside Seungkwan. _Ahh Pinkie Pie. Thank god for this scene. I can see you up close now. _ "What happened?"

"I have cursed her! Only love's first kiss can save her!" Jeonghan said.

"Well that would be me." Wonwoo leaned in and-

"Nooooo! Wonwoo hyung!"

And he was stopped by a jealous Mingyu.

"How can you kiss someone else?" He whined and held the elder's hands, preventing him from moving.

"But Mingyu the play-" _My Pinkie Pie-_

"No, you won't kiss him. Her I mean. Whatever he's bi-gender." Mingyu retorted.

"Fine." Even if Wonwoo tried he couldn't resist his mate.

"Vey! What about me?" Seungkwan got up again.  _Where is this play going?_

"You're supposed to be dead!" Jeonghan replied.

"Huh? Narrators say something!" Seungkwan looked meaningfully at Vernon. But Vernon just whispered in Hoshi's ear. They both ignored Seungkwan.

"That's all folks!" Seokmin said. "Wait for me!" Chan was beside them in seconds.

"The end!" Seungcheol cried. Everyone except Seungkwan and the two narrators held hands and bowed to the audience.

* * *

Seungkwan wanted to cry. He wanted to but his body couldn't.

Ever since he saw SEVENTEEN coven's performance at the last-to-last meetup, he knew he had found his calling. Theater, Drama, Musicals. He knew this was where he truly belonged. He was so excited and thrilled to know he was going to be the lead star of the next play. He had eagerly waited for his dream night to arrive. But when it did it became his nightmare.

_This is the worst. Am I the only one taking this seriously?_

He had to deal with members who didn't sing their parts right, puerile impromptu lines, major forthwith script changes, co-stars who act contrary to their roles, a co-star who stole his spotlight, a co-star who forgot his lines.

_And a mate who forgot..._

He really wished he could to cry.

"Wait. The play isn't over yet." A voice announced.

He recognized it. Why it was the same one which had serenaded him 300 years ago.

"It turns out that the Prince wasn't the one who truly loved Snow White. The one who truly loved her was an amazing, talented vampire rapper who goes by the name HVC."

He could hear him getting closer and closer. "He passing by and he had heard all the commotion. It was love at first sight. He knew it was her he wanted to spend his life with." Vernon hesitated with his words.  _How do I not make it sound like necrophilia?_

"He loved her. More than anyone else." 

He kneeled and lightly kissed Seungkwan. The other opened his eyes and stood up. 

"And they lived happily ever after." The audience whooped and clapped. They were glad that the play got a real ending and not the troll one.

"Thanks for an ending." Seungkwan bitterly said.

Lights cut off except for a single spotlight that shone brilliantly on them amidst the darkness. Elvis Presley's Blue Hawaii came to life. 

''Huh? What? What's going on?" A confused Seungkwan asked.

Vernon kneeled and took his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Overwhelmed Seungkwan stuttered a "Ye-yes."

Vernon held him close, slowly gracefully moving along to the beats of the song. His eyes never left Seungkwan's. The audience cheered and clapped for them but the duo were detached from their surroundings.

"Happy anniversary, babe." The audience were moved. The witches conjured tissues and cried silently. Half because the scene in front of them was beautiful and romantic. And the other half because they knew their ship with Vernon would never sail. 

Seungkwan almost choked. He was too emotional to speak. The atmosphere, the music and Vernon so close, so close to him, it was difficult for him to comprehend, to speak.

"You remembered." It came out more of question.

"I did."

"Only because of that remembrance spell." Seungkwan pouted.

"Nope. I staged the play's ending this way. Members helped me with it. It was a secret. Why do you think everyone acted so different than rehearsel?"

"It was for this? It was for me?" Seungkwan's eyes brightened.  _He did that for me?_

That was a clear lie. But hey, the star aligned perfectly and if it makes his mate happy then so be it.

Disbelief was clear in Seungkwan's eyes.  _Am I dreaming?_

"Yes. And no this is not a dream." Vernon whispered, tugging the other closer to him. He didn't need Wonwoo's powers to guess what his mate was thinking. 

This was it. This was his nirvana.

"Vernon, it-it's perfect!"

* * *

 

The last sight the audience got as the lights came back on and the curtains began to descend was of: a leader who was insistent on a rematch to claim his reputation as the beagle king and his cuter and the definite winner mate; a cutie and his wild beast; a long haired vampire arguing with the narrator on the subject of last minute crucial prop change and a half centaur and a benevolent human calming them down; a young enthusiastic vampire constantly bowing and waving, clearly grateful to audience; a human desperately trying to get his vampire mate's attention but the said mate was busy staring at another vampire; and a couple dancing slowly, oblivious to their surroundings lost in each others eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!! Thank you for reading it!  
> comments and kudos are highly appreciated.  
> And now i'll be gone from the face of the earth! byeee~~


End file.
